The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus)
by LittleMissBlackthorn
Summary: Percy and Annabeth fall into tartarus after Arachne. Nico must lead the other 5 to the mortal side of the doors of death in just 1 month and close it. Gaea is soon awakening and gaining power. Depressed, will the 8 make it or will the world fall to Gaea's evil plans? Continuing after the last chapter of the Mark of Athena. PJO is Rick Riordan's work. Not mine. R&R * ON HIATUS *
1. Chapter 1 - Nico

**Hey guys;) I think I am writing the first House of Hades fanfiction around… possibly at least… Anyway, this is a super short chapter, BUT… I am just trying it our. If I have good reviews and people who think I should continue, I will write more;) Please read and review! Its very very short!**

**I think I might be doing it quite differently from others because I am starting with Nico POV, anyway! READ AND REVIEW! 3**

**~InsanityLost**

**P.S. PJO does not belong to me!**

* * *

**1. They would survive. They _had _to.**

**Nico POV**

The Argo II was now parked on a hill overlooking the city. Nico sat lethargically on a bed with Hazel. His face was grim with worry even as he tried to convince himself and the others before. Perhaps the words he said were just a form of encouragement for him. Everyone on the ship seemed depressed like Dementors from the Harry Potter series had drained the happiness out of them.

And yet it was impossible not to worry.

Percy and Annabeth were the greatest and strongest pair he had ever known. They would, no they _definitely _would be able to get out of tartarus alive no matter how horrifying it could be.

They _had _to, because they were heroes.

* * *

**This is really short. But please review if you want me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**2 chapters in one day:) Hey guys:) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed me;) I am now motivated to continue:) Please continue to R&R:) I love your comments and I read every single one of them. **

**I just realized that I am seriously the first person to write a house of hades fanfiction:) I'm proud of myself:) Haha:)**

**If you guys have ideas or anything, please review them too and I may use them:)**

**My chapters are quite short at first cause this is like my first story fanfiction… But, they get longer as they go along:)**

**~FaeForever (I changed my name again)**

**P.S. Currently, thanks to **_Hermes' favorite daughter, __it makes sense in context, Chessnuff, HOO num1 fan_ and _all the guests_ _and anons:) _**for reviewing my first chapter!**

* * *

**The mouth of tartarus**

**Percy**

The fall was endless. Percy held on to Annabeth's hand the whole time - never letting go. The darkness enveloped them even though the sun shined bright above. Sunlight seemed forever away. The temperature dropped further as they fell deeper into the eternal pit.

Even though it was so dark, shadows seemed to circle them. Whether they were spirits or just eyesight problems, it was not helping. The mouth into tuataras was rough and sharp. The pit seemed like a never-ending earthquake, spinning them round and round.

Echoes of voices could be heard everywhere. The voices seemed to be all around. Some of the voices were so loud that it seemed the monster was right behind them, waiting to pounce.

Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes the whole time as if just that could save them from whatever would hit them soon.

Finally, they smashed into the ground. The impact of it was so strong and surprising in the darkness. Annabeth let out a sharp cry as her broken ankle hit the ground, hard.

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" Percy asked worriedly. He looked around the darkness but could not see anything. He realized that he had dropped Riptide when they crashed into the ground. Without his sword and in this darkness, the fear hit him hard again. He really hoped that his sword would reappear into his pocket again. Like seriously.

"No of course I'm fine right, seaweed brain!" Annabeth snapped, the impact seemed to take a lot out of her and the darkness made her cranky. Every time she moved, she whimpered.

"Well, thank the gods that I'm here with you" Percy ignored Annabeth's sarcasm as he knew she was in lots of pain. He was trying to stay calm and not tell Annabeth about Riptide so she would not have to worry about that.

Ahead, it was just darkness, and nothing else. Together they stepped (or in Annabeth's case, she hobbled) forward as carefully and slowly as possible.

They did not know what would be ahead and how and when no if they would get out. But they knew that _together they were invincible_.

This was it. This was tartarus.

"Don't worry. No matter what, we are in this together."

* * *

**R&R please:)**

**~FaeForever-who-changed-her-name-due-to-weird-friend XD**

**P.S. I will try my best to make the next chapter longer;) This one is like 2 times longer than the first one. I think.**

**P.P.S. REVIEW:)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hazel, Frank and 3rd person

**Chapter 3 is out. Well thank you all of you for reviewing (*add names of people who reviewed*) Currently, I am obsessed with Mark of Athena and have been reading and reading and reading again and again and again:) LOL:) But well you only live once SO…**

**I hope yall have been loving my ff:) So please R&R!**

**~FaeForever**

**P.S. I wrote the first 4 chapters in the same day, so they are all like published nearly all on the same day :) And to think that I have an examination this whole week and next week too:C**

* * *

**What could they do?**

**Hazel, Frank and third person POV**

* * *

_Hazel POV – Suggested by my friend…_

Hazel trudged out of Nico's room.

The last few days had pulled her down so much but the impact of today made her feel like she was trapped by tons and tons of weight. She had just told Nico everything that had happened so far after he was gone.

Recapping everything was like a nightmare. Even now, remembering them gave her chills. Sure she had seemed the most calm among them all, and sure she was a demigod.

But she was still human.

And humans could be scared.

And yet Hazel was not scared of other stuff that a normal mundane would be afraid of.

She was scared that Percy and Annabeth, no matter how strong, would not survive. She was scared that they would not be able to find the doors of death and seal them in time. But most of all, she was scared of what Gaea would strike them with next.

And yet, what could she do?

* * *

_Frank POV_

Frank lied in his bunk. Jason and Piper were off to somewhere over the rainbow and Leo was in the engine room. Hazel had also gone to visit Nico who was nearly unconscious after days of being trapped.

As much as he loved the current comfortable silence, not being with anyone made him very very fidgety. He had this big feeling that something very big would be coming soon. The feeling tugged on his chest and it felt like something was trapped in his chest, eager to burst out.

His swollen red eyes blinked back tears as he stared at nothing. He kept recapping what had happened before in his mind. Percy was by far the strongest demi-god he had known even if some others said Jason was stronger.

Even though he had known Percy for a few months only, he felt that he never had such a close guy friend. Like ever.

Watching Percy fight made him in awe and a little envious. The way he fought was so impressive as he slashed Greek style and learned to stab Roman style. Observing Percy use his water powers had made him proud that he was a descendent of Poseidon, though he was Roman.

Yeah, he was in fact very honored that he even knew Percy.

And he was definitely going to save Percy and Annabeth.

And yet, what could he do?

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Everyone in the ship had a sad aura around them. No matter how hard they tried to convince themselves that everything would be find, everything was falling apart. With Percy and Annabeth gone and only 5 of them plus Nico to find the doors of Death and close it from the mortal world, they didn't feel that confident afterall.

The talk they had earlier really boosted their moods but even then it seemed that they were all just trying to convince themselves that all was not lost and Percy and Annabeth would be fine.

And yet, what could they do?

* * *

**R&R:)**

**~FaeForever**

**Here is a little snippet: **_You can run. But you can't hide._


	4. Chapter 4 - Percy

**Hey guys:) Its me again:) Haha! Thanks for all the reviews, comments and advice:) I read every single one of my reviews:) Hope you guys are loving this so far, I am still working on making chapters long, but I think this one is still okay? It's the longest I have ever written. I'm getting to it:)**

**Thanks to: **MissSilvertongue, kamberroxs1998, Rach97, , Holly Chase, Daughter of Artemis and Cahill, The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean, us park satyr 3, Elizabeth, Pokemonchen, Fantasyreader7, SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis , Anonemuss14, radman.

**Special thanks to **Ianian58 **for awesome advice:)**

**R&R:)  
~FaeForever:)**

* * *

**Meeting Tartarus**

**Percy POV**

"So far so good', he told Annabeth as he looked around the darkness, 'nothing seems to have appeared yet.'

Just then a chill went down Percy's spine as the air turned colder and colder. On instincts, he turned around slowly and gulped.

"_Welcome. I have been expecting you."_

He knew he shouldn't have jinxed himself.

Suddenly, he could see again. Dim light lit the room slightly. The room was a huge one, but not as huge he expected. This was because he thought that Tartarus was supposed to be like a United-States-Of-America size huge room but this was just an ordinary ballroom-sized kind of place.

Suddenly, behind him the cave door he came in from shut. He was surprised and expected the worst. He realized that there were 4 big caves holes. The 4 were on the other sides of the cave. Surprisingly, the room was empty. He had expected a massive welcome party and yet not one person (or well monster) could be seen.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." A voice suddenly said. A man stepped out of the shadows.

He had black hair as dark as Hades', a nose so sharp and curled it could be a pirates nose and a permanent smirk. The man was wearing a huge black cloak and a tuxedo. In his hand he had a cigar. To say the least, he was handsome (even though Percy was a guy). His eyes. Well, a person's eyes showed everything. And his eyes looked so deep and endless, like a never-ending pit. But then again…

"Hello, I am _Tartarus_. Master of this place and father of the giants."

Well then no wonder.

Suddenly, he felt like his whole body was numb; he struggled but could not move at all. Beside him, Annabeth was struggling to move too.

"You may think that this must be a joke, right? Well, I am Tartarus and as much as no one thinks I look like that, I do. I know you two must be thinking that I am playing with you right? Well. Yes I am. However I wish you to know that I am not going to just send all the monsters in me on you. Whereas, I will… I will push you to your limits. Why? Well for fun of course. But I want you to know that I am not a pawn of Gaea. We just have this… relationship and I am being offered lots of great things to keep you here. But most all, I appreciate talent. For the both you to even make it pass 16 and defeat Kronos is admirable. And so I will give you two a leeway. I will make it clear upfront that I will drive you to the edge of your sanity. My abyss is not just a big hole for monsters when they are killed. It can hurt you, it can kill you, but worst of all it WILL break you. Just look at your dear friend Nico." He clasped his hands and smirked as he circled around the room.

Then he continued, "My abyss, my rules, my games. Out of these 4 doors you shall pick one door. I have made this abyss into a huge gigantic treasure hunt. If you want to find the doors of death, you will have to go through this hunt and beat all the monsters I am sending after you. As I have said, I appreciate talent, and so I will give you a bonus. When you two are unfrozen, I will heal all your present wounds and even give you a bag full of food, ambrosia, nectar and everything else you will need to survive with. Let me warn you once more that I intend on breaking you, so don't think that since I'm so kind, I will spare you. I won't. I will definitely send my best though. Oh and one more thing, the doors close quite fast so pick 1 now and go for it. Otherwise you will be stuck here, in the dark, … forever."

With that he disappeared and Percy and Annabeth could move again. A bag appeared out of nowhere and Percy looked into it.

"Hey, there are a lot of things in here that can be used..." He said.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"W-What!"

"The doors are closing! We have to make a run! Choose a door!"

"How about your ankle?" Percy said as he heaved the bag and held out an arm for Annabeth.

"I'm fine, Tartarus really heal it! Come on! Lets take the one to nearest to us! We have no choice! Its half closed already!"

With that Percy and Annabeth ran towards the cave entrance and into the darkness once again just as it shut.

As he ran through the darkness not knowing what was coming and with only Annabeth to trust, Percy heard Tartarus again.

"_You can run, but you can't hide. Percy Jackson, I will take my time playing with you. This game starts now."_

* * *

**So how was it? Hopefully I can get another chapter done by today and post later today or tomorrow. So sorry, I have like exams this week and next week, but I cannot resist;)**

**Love,**

**FaeForeverXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


	5. Author's note 1

**Hey guys:) Its me! So sorry this is not an update. The earliest I can update is tomorrow because I am so so so tired from my exams; I just have a little more in my next chapter except I have a question. I'm actually quite confused now. Do you guys think that Nico and the rest should go to Camp Half-blood first or to Greece first to close the doors of death? I was writing the chapter and I suddenly realized that I may be writing in the wrong direction… :)**

**BTW, Please review with ideas like what sort of monsters you guys want them to fight and give me some ideas on how you guys want the story to go:)**

**1 more thing, I am looking for BETA readers, so if you wanna, PM me and I will think about it:)**

**Review with ideas please:) I want to make this story the best that it can be:)**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXD,**

**FaeForever**


	6. Chapter 5 - Leo

**Hey guys its me:) Sorry about the Author's note… I know I hate them too…**

**BTW, Am I writing too fast? It's just that currently the ideas just keep coming and so I just have to keep writing:) Hope it doesn't seem like I am rushing:) If you guys find spelling errors even though I used auto-correct and checked myself please tell me in a review or a PM:) Thanks:)**

**Here is your next chapter:)**

**~FaeForever**

**P.S. I forget this all the time but PJO and HoO are not mine, they belong to the awesome Rick Riordan:)**

* * *

**To Greece we go**

**Leo POV**

It was dinnertime when everyone dragged their feet into the dining hall. Slouching on his seat, Leo looked at everyone in the room. The silence was deafening and no one seemed to have the appetite. He had left the ship on autopilot so far as he looked into the ancient scrolls they had picked up along the way. He wanted to make jokes, lots of them to cheer everyone up but he was just too hungry, tired, hungry, tired, and disturbed.

He was stirring his bowl of soup repeatedly while the others sat at the table. One after another they sighed. It was a depressing scene as they sat dazed.

Leo sighed again. Today was not the best day, like ever. To his left a closed-to-tears Frank and to his right was a grim Piper. Jason sat to the right of Piper and was thinking hard while Hazel absentmindedly sipped "water" from her empty glass. On a normal day, he would have thought that this was quite a funny scene actually; because usually the whole ship was so crowded it was disastrously noisy.

Only Nicole, or Nichol, or skull dude as he liked to call him, or whatever he was called seemed fine. That guy was eating fine, sleeping fine, talking fine; it was like he never went to Tartarus at all. And although Leo was not that afraid of that many things or people, he was afraid of Nico because of the goth-ish and sort of crazy kind of look… Well, for some reason at least.

As he sat there and observed people, the same scene played in his mind over and over again. He kept remembering the scene where Percy and Annabeth were about to fall.

"_This floor won't last! The rest of us should get to the ladder." Hazel had warned just as Leo had called Panda dude (Frank) to help him with the statue. _

_Dust was filling the air as the spider's silk support cables trembled like massive guitar strings and began to snap. Hazel lunged for the bottom of the rope ladder and gestured for Nico to follow, but Nico was in no condition to sprint._

_Leo was in shouting orders from the helm to Jason and Frank when Annabeth gasped and stumbled. The sudden movement made Leo pause for a second. _

_Percy was frantic in the moment and asked Annabeth what was it. At first it seemed that Annabeth was quite clueless herself and she tried to stagger towards the ladder. However, she was moving backwards instead. Her legs gave out under her and she fell on her face. _

_Leo thought that something was very wrong at that and tried to see what was pulling her back. He saw a spider web hooked to her ankle and was just about to shout something when Hazel shouted from the ladder, "Her ankle! Cut it! Cut it!"_

_Annabeth's face was contorted in pain but there was something about her expression when she heard Hazel shout that made him want to laugh no matter how critical this time was. _

_For a moment, Percy didn't seem to realize what Hazel had meant either. The spider thread yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her towards the pit. Percy lunged for her, but it was too strong and he was dragged along too._

_Hazel shouted, "Help them!" But Leo was frozen, literally. He willed himself to move or to get Jason or Frank to help but he couldn't. By the time he finished struggling and still realized he could not move, Annabeth had hit the edge of the pit._

_Her legs went over the side. The thread seemed to have been attached to something heavy down in the pit. Horror and recognition finally crossed Annabeth's face. She had found out about the thread._

_ From what Leo saw on the helm, Percy could not reach for Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm, but Annabeth's arm seemed to be going limp too. Suddenly Annabeth slipped over the edge and Percy fell in too._

_ Still unable to speak or anything, he tried to get Frank and Jason to look at him, but they were too busy with the heavy statue. By then, Annabeth and Percy could not be seen._

_ Nico seemed to have reached the chasm and he thrust out his hand, but he was too far away to help. Hazel was yelling to the others again and again, but by then even they would not be able to make it._

_ Leo felt that he could finally move and his voice came back just as Frank and Jason were done with the statue. He shouted to them to help Percy and Annabeth and ran to help. _

_ But half-way through, Percy and Annabeth had fallen into the put, falling into the endless darkness…_

At that, he blinked from his dazed form. He thought back to how he thought of Percy and Annabeth.

To him, although he did not know Percy that much, he thought Percy was quite a cool guy. He fought cool, he talked cool, he was a little goofy like himself, and he could calm Annabeth (who he was also quite afraid off though that is another story for another day).

For Annabeth, asides from Jason and Piper, she was pretty much his first friend at camp who he got along with well enough. Yes, she was brainy and stuff and talked about lots of things he still did not quite understand. And ye, she kicked his butt every single time they sparred… But still… He felt that they were quite close after designing the ship and building it together…

In fact, it seemed that even though he had made the ship go full-speed auto-pilot to Greece, it was going at a pace so slow that it might be a depressed Festus' doing.

"Sigh", he went again.

Suddenly Jason pushed his chair back abruptly and that knocked Leo out of his daze. The rest of them looked at Jason too with different expressions and different variations of depressions.

"We won't be able to help Percy and Annabeth if all we are going to do is just sit here and wait for absolutely nothing. This afternoon we said what we meant and we will do what we mean. We will get Percy and Annabeth back if it is the last thing we do. But if we stay this way forever we will never get anything done. You guys with me or what?"

At that, everyone started glancing at each other and minute smiles appeared on their faces. Leo suddenly felt this fire burning in him as his moral was boosted. Even skull dude had a smirk on his pale face as he nodded at Jason's words.

Jason was right. Jason was really really right. If they wanted to get anything done, they could not be so depressed and all. They had to stand up and earn the win.

They could do it. And he would be a part to help. Time to go make some big bad boys.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this took a little longer and I didn't post it like earlier today or yesterday. I have been exhausted from all the mugging from exams and everything. I may not have much time to post anything next week because of my final exams.**

**Anyway, I would love to know what you guys think of this chapter:) Oh and I would really love any suggestions from you guys as to what MONSTERS or EVENTS or TERRORS you want Percy and Annabeth and Jason and the rest to face;)**

**Also, tell me if you wanna be my BETA reader and please link your site in your reviews or pms:)**

**Review Please :) I love my reviews:)**

**Peace out,**

**FaeForever**


	7. Chapter 7 - Piper

**Hey guys:) It's moi again:) This chapter is still about the people on the ship, so is the next one, and possibly the one about the next one… Okay… So this one is Piper's POV and the chapter title haha:) Read it and see if you know where I took the idea from:)**

**Okay few things I need to say in the author's note…**

**1. 77 reviews so far! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE:) I make it a point to read every single review SO PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**2. BETA reader – still looking:) PM me or review:)**

**3. Monsters you want the characters to fight, type them out in a review**

**4. The crew will be going to Greece first:) But there will be POVs of people in CHB:)**

**5. I know some of you think that Tartarus is a bottomless pit and all and are like: WHY CAN'T THE AUTHORS KNOW THAT AND WRITE THAT and all... Well, in this story, it is a bottomless pit however its not bottomless that Percy and Annabeth keep falling down. It is bottomless in the sense that Tartarus is like a deep dark never-ending maze. Anyways, not even the gods have gone to Tartarus before… SO! XD**

**Anyways, I think that's it XDXD**

**~FaeForever**

* * *

**Let's get down to business, to defeat the Earth**

**Piper**

* * *

When Piper was at the Roman camp, she thought the camp was seriously like those national war camps. Because her dad had acted in one before, she had done some research with him about it. But that was a long time ago when things were better between them.

She was on duty on the main deck as she stared out to the open skies. Since it wasn't save to travel by land because of Gaea and well Percy wasn't exactly there, it didn't seem as save to travel by sea. Also, with Jason on board there was a lesser chance that Zeus would blast them, which hopefully he wouldn't.

So far nothing had struck them. For three days they waited for monsters to come and yet it was totally peaceful. Too peaceful. In fact it was so quiet and peaceful it was scary. It was like a calm before a storm. A really big one it seemed. Or like Leo liked to say "the time before it goes Bazoonka" which also worked.

Speaking of Leo, he was working on the weapons from the scrolls he had found. She had seen the scrolls but she had not understood anything whereas Leo was more and more like a guy who drank too much coffee, which seriously wasn't good. Like at all.

Jason was someone else taking his break whereas Hazel and Frank were watching other parts of the ship. Frank, she thought, was actually quite cool but she had never really talked to him much. Towards Hazel well to tell the truth she was a little wary because she just seemed a little suspicious. In the sense that of course they did not know each other much but she always felt that that Hazel girl was keeping something in her, something that might affect them in the end…

Suddenly she was dizzy and when she awoke, she was in this hot pink fluffy room with the strongest smells she had ever smelled, strong smells which she had never even smelled from the Aphrodite cabin. A suspicion popped into her mind and there suddenly Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere.

For a moment she wanted to get annoyed at her mother, but Aphrodite seemed serious and breathless for once.

Taking a deep breath, Aphrodite opened her mouth and said, _"Piper, we do not have much time. Zeus has forbidden any of us from saying anything. But this time, I must. He will come soon, so I must hurry. Piper, listen once and listen carefully. I know you do not trust that Hazel girl and the Nico boy. But you must. You have to. They are the only ones who can find the Doors of Death and close it. You have to trust them because only you can bring the other 5 on the ship together now that Percy Jackson is not there. You must expect a lot to happen now that Gaea is rising. So tell the rest that they must go to Greece as quickly as possible or else everything could go wrong. The one-month limit is just the most amount of time that you will have. You must be wary though that every single monster you kill will go back to Tartarus and Percy and Annabeth might die from facing them. Tartarus is a forbidden pit that even us gods have been afraid to go near to. Zeus is very near. I must go. You have to learn to trust sweetie, it's the only hope."_

Suddenly Piper seemed to turn dizzy again. The last things she head were…

_"Piper, no matter what, you must learn to trust that Hazel girl and Nico boy. She is the Key to closing the doors without locking Annabeth and Percy in Tartarus forever. Whereas He will bring you wherever you guys need to go in the underworld. Places not even us gods have gone."_

_ Good Luck._

* * *

**This is short, I'm so sorry! My final year exams are on! I'm trying my best already! So this will be the last chapter I will post until Thursday afternoon or Friday when my exams are completely over. Don't worry, the monsters are flying in:) Hey speaking of which give me some suggestions as to what monsters I should write about that can fly:)**

**R&R**

**Peace out;)**

**~FaeForever**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews:)**


End file.
